Kindan No Yokubo
by Cielo8027
Summary: Lucy, a girl who doesn't believe in true love, just returned from her 1 week vacation then a certain fire mage told the guild that she got fatter which she denied to be true... The two then ended up on having a bet. After that, Lucy took a job and she completed it without to much trouble but then something really weird happened...


Hi minna… This is the first Fairy Tail Fanfic that I wrote so please give me some ideas or anything that could help me to improve this story.

Please Read and Review…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…

xXx

(Normal POV)

"Hey! Lucy." Natsu called out to the blond celestial mage who just came back from her one week vacation.

"I'm back minna, Natsu." She greeted them as she went to her way to a table and ordered a super sized strawberry milkshake.

"Welcome back, Lucy." They chorused.

"Here you go Lucy." Mira handed her the super sized strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks."

"So how was it?" Mira asked.

"What do you mean how is it?" She gave a confused look, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Your vacation on the beach!" Mira squealed softly, trying to not to get as much attention as possible.

"That's right, Lu-chan. How was your vacation? Did you meet you know who?" Levy appeared out of nowhere behind Lucy making the girl to squeak in response.

"What do you mean by you know who, Levy?" She gave a quizzical reaction to the blue haired mage whom took a seat beside her.

"Well… Who else but your man in shining armor." Mira said as she leaned closer to the two.

"I don't believe in such things, Mira. I would rather believe that I could turn into a child and have a relationship with someone who's at my age." Lucy sarcastically said.

"Mou~ Lu-chan, way to ruin the mood… Anyway… Natsu just said that you got fatter since the last week after a few seconds he greeted you." She whispered the last sentence though.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR SORRY ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Lucy yelled while she let out a devious aura that surpassed Erza's.

"Well then, bye!" Natsu quickly tried to go out of the guild but Lucy had beaten him to it.

"Gray, Lissana… If you two could be nice enough to help me." She said in a threatening tone which made the two to immediately hold the poor dragon slayer in place.

"Thank you..." She said at the two as she opened the gate of the ram, and summoned Aries.

"Sumimasen…" Then she noticed the evil aura that her master is radiating and she apologized nonstop for she didn't know what to do.

"Aries… Use your wool to pin down that stupid mage."

"H-Hai… Sumimasen." And then the celestial spirit disappeared.

"L-Lucy… C-Can we talk this out?" Natsu stuttered.

"No…"

"Please… I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything!"

"Then pay for every desert that I'm going to order now…" She smirked.

"Then… Let's do a contest… The one who had eaten less would be the one to pay the bill." Natsu smirked.

"It's a deal!" Then Lucy jump out to the bar and ordered everything on the menu which concerned sweets.

"Hey! I'm still stuck in here! Can someone help me?" Natsu yelled and then the ones who looked at the poor mage immediately shivered when they heard Lucy's humming. Nothing good comes out if they'll piss off Lucy more, especially if a certain pink haired mage started it.

xXx

(Normal POV)

"Well that was refreshing~" That's the only thing Lucy said before she went to take a request on the board.

After a few minutes of rummaging the requests available there, one took her interest.

It was just a saving a few kids from a group of kidnappers… One of the kids was the son of the Mayor of the town next to Magnolia and the reward was quite high, 500,000 Jewels…

She took the piece of paper and went to Mirajane to place a stamp on it.

"Lucy… I know that you want to go already but… Can't you at least tell me if there's someone you're interested in?" She asked as she placed a stamp on it.

"For the hundredth time Mira… There's still no one who caught my interest and didn't I already told you that I would rather believe that I could turn into a child and have a relationship with someone who's at my age than…" She sighed as she muttered the last part under her breath.

"I see… But there's no one who could tell of what might happen to your love life. Who knows, maybe after your job, you might have someone you're dragging in the guild." Mira gave a sly smile as she saw that Lucy was already on her way outside the guild while blushing.

"Anyway… Natsu, I believe that you told me that you're going to pay everything I ordered now, right?" Lucy after she stopped at the door.

"Yeah… So, Mira… How much was it?" Natsu asked when he saw Lucy went out. By the way, he was still stuck on the floor.

"Umm… Wait… 100,000 Jewels… Ahh… Wait… Sorry it was 100,000,000 Jewels." Everyone who was present in the guild stopped on everything that they're doing.

"WHAT! How the hell could she eat something worth like that!?"

"She reserved her desserts for a few years… And you're bet with her was everything she ordered now… So that's all about it. The total of your tab is now 150,000,000 Jewels."

And now… Everyone had the same thought running through their heads… _'Never ever piss Lucy Heartfilia.'_

"Who knew Lucy could defeat Erza's appetite for sweets?" Macarov appeared.

xXx

(Lucy's POV)

After I went out of the guild I heard Natsu yelled, "WHAT! How the hell could she eat something worth like that!?"

I immediately snickered when I heard him. Well he deserves it. What kind of girl would be happy if someone was spreading that she got fat which was not true… I'm proud to say that I lost a few pounds after my vacation.

When I reached my apartment, I went to my room and packed my things for a one to two-day mission.

I know that the mission was easy but I can't stop myself from thinking of taking a tour on the town after I finished my job.

On my way to the train station, Loke appeared out of his gate and walk beside me.

"Is there something wrong, Loke?" I asked him.

"No, Hime-sama… I'm just worried that something happened to you. Aries came back to the spirit world while apologizing nonstop, so I got worried." He told me.

"Ahh… Please tell Aries that I'm sorry for scaring her… It's just that… Natsu just told the guild that I got fatter after my vacation when the truth is I lost a few pounds because of it." I sighed and saw Loke ran back, not even bothering to say good-bye… Ohh well, it's not like it's his obligation.

When I arrive at the station I paid my ticket and went inside the train. There, I waited for an hour and a half before I arrive at the next town."

As I went off the train, I immediately headed to the Mayor's house and told them that I'm going to take the job and they informed me that the location of the kidnappers which is on the north side of the forest on the right side of the town.

The moment I reached the place, I saw a few men standing or should I say guarding the entrance of a small house.

If they really were taking the kids there, I believe that there's an underground passage under it so I decided to summon Virgo and asked her to dig a hole that connects to the place where those children were being imprisoned, which she immediately complied.

After a few minutes, she came back near me and asked me again for her punishment.

"No, Virgo… There won't be any punishment… How many times do I have to tell you that?" I sweat dropped.

"Is that all, Hime?"

"Yeah… But could you tell me how many kids are there?"

"There were nine, Hime… Five boys and four girls." She informed me before she returned to the spirit world.

When I was now alone at the entrance hole that Virgo created, I went inside and then followed to it to the end of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel, I saw the children and they immediately called for help. They were currently trapped inside a large cage.

I summoned Cancer and ask him if he could destroy the cage which he did and vanished.

I told the children to walk through the end of the tunnel but one remained.

The one who remained was a boy who's about eleven or twelve years old who had a blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction.

He just sat at the corner of the cage while staring at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him as I knelt beside him.

"…"

"I'm talking to you."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Can't you hear me? Ohh wait… If he can't hear me… Maybe he could see me right? Or don't tell me he's just ignoring me?" I asked myself aloud.

"Why do you even bother?" He muttered.

"Huh?" That's the only thing I could say… I was shocked that he's really just ignoring me.

"Why do you even bother saving me? I'm just a…" I didn't understand the last part of his sentence.

"It's because I took the job of saving the kids that were kidnapped… And what do you mean by the last sentence you said… I didn't understand the last part."

"I'm just a murderer… I killed my parent… Even if my father told me to kill him… I'm still a murderer…" He cried.

"…" Okay… Where could I find a parent asking their own child to kill them? Ohh right… They're already dead.

"I killed him with my own two hands… I don't deserve to live… No one would probably accept me in this world… I'm tainted by blood… By the blood of my father…" He continued.

Just as then, I felt a group of the kidnappers came inside the room and I immediately summoned Loke.

"Ahh… Hime, did you miss me already?" He asked me.

"Umm… Loke… Could you tell me why are you dressed like that? It looks like you've gotten yourself in a fight."

"It's nothing, Hime…" He laughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, Loke… Could you hold them back for a while? Up until we arrive outside…"

"With pleasure, Hime…" He grinned at me as he turned around to fight the kidnappers.

"And you… You're coming with me… It's my job to rescue every single kid that was kidnapped…" I then dragged the blond haired kid.

xXx

(Normal POV)

When the two blonds reached outside, Lucy still dragging the boy, saw the other kids waiting for them.

She led them to the Mayor's office and received her reward after they thanked her.

When all of that was finished, she went out of the building and went to tour the place and then she realized that the blond was still following her but she tried to pretend that she didn't knew…

When the day was almost finished, the boy was still behind her track so she was about to tell him that it was starting to annoy her…

And there… A cat who's seemed to be dark brown in color, with most of its body being red, but it's face, belly, paws and the end of its tail is pink with a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open came flying towards the younger blond.

"Sting-kun! Are you alright? Why didn't you fight back? You could've defeated them if you do?" The cat snuggled at the boy whose name was Sting.

"Lector… What are you doing here? Didn't I already told you to come with Rogue and we'll meet again after a few years?"

"But I'm still… I'm worried… You've been acting weird since a few months ago… Who knows what might happen to you… And didn't we promise each other that we won't leave each other?"

"Yeah, right… You still got the nerve to tell that you've got a plan to meet up with them when you don't even have the will to live… You even said it yourself that you don't deserve to live…" Lucy cut in the two's conversation.

"You're not in place to talk, Blondie!" Sting shouted.

"If you're too dumb to notice it… You're a blond too!" Lucy yelled back.

"Well you're an old blond!"

"And you're a blond brat!"

"Booby blond!" He shouted making Lucy to look at her breast and blush before she gave a retort.

"At least I'm not a STINGY BEE BLOND!" That made the young blond to go red in anger.

That went on for a few minutes because a red cat decided to ask them something.

"Do you two know each other?" The cat named Lector came in between them while looking at the two.

"NO!" They shouted.

"Huh?"

"That Stingy Bee just stalked me the whole day! I can't even relax myself from it. It was creeping me out, for real." Lucy pointed at Sting.

"Blondie just placed her head into something she didn't need to!" He shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER?! I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR THREE DAYS AND Y-YOU AND THAT B-BLONDIE WAS D-D-DOING SOMETHING U-UNAPPRORIATE FOR Y-YOU'RE A-AGE!" Lector pointed to Sting and then to Lucy while blushing furiously.

The two blonds stared at the cat for a few seconds and blushed.

"T-That's not it! W-We didn't d-do anything that's b-bad! Right?" They synchronically shouted and looked at each other.

"W-WHAT?! T-THAT'S NOT BAD?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO STING?!"

"W-We did not do anything!"

xXx

An hour later, all misunderstandings were put to an end. It ended up on Lucy bringing the two to a café inside the town.

"So, Sting-kun… Why are you following her?" Lector asked when their orders arrived.

"Well she kind of said _'And you… You're coming with me…'_" He mimicked Lucy.

"That was when I rescued you from the kidnappers." Lucy replied as she took a bite from her strawberry cheese cake.

"You still told me that…" He stared.

"Hmmp!"

"Hmmp!"

Are you sure the two of you just met today? It looks like the two of you knew each other longer than that." Lector eyed the two.

Ignoring that comment, Lucy asked Sting.

"So where would you stay?"

"I'll just follow you up until I got bored…" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're creeping me out… So are you a wizard? If you are, I could just ask the master to let you in the guild…"

"Sting's a dragon slayer so he uses dragon slayer magic." Lector replied after his sulking of being ignored.

"So you're like Natsu, Gageel and Wendy?"

"Yeah… So what's your guild called?" Sting asked after he finished his chocolate shortcake and ordered another one.

"It's Fairy Tail… And do you realize that I'm the one paying, right?" Lucy stared at the other blond.

"We know that you're the one who's gonna pay for this… That's the reason why we're ordering food to our heart's content…" Lector ordered another batch of cookies.

"W-Why you-"

"Do you mean Fairy Tail? The strongest guild in Fiore?" Sting cut Lucy's words excitedly.

"Yeah… The one and only…"

"Let's go! What are you waiting for?" He stood up from his seat and dragged the two outside of the café, so Lucy was forced to summon Virgo to pay for the bill.

"I'm happy that you'd like to join the guild but… Do you realize that it's already night, right?"

"Yeah… Sting-kun… I'm tired already." Lector whined.

"Lector, use your wings to drag Stingy Bee in the air and follow me to the inn." Lucy ordered.

"Hai!" He saluted as he took hold of the blond dragon slayer.

When they arrived at the inn, there was only one room with one bed available… And there was no couch… So that led it into this situation…

"I'll be the one who's going to use the bed!"

"No, Blondie! I'm younger so I'll be the one to use it!"

"Don't call me blond, when you're blond, yourself! Anyway, I'll be the one who's going to be using it! Lector could sleep with me!"

"No! Lector would sleep together with me on it!"

"WHY CAN'T JUST THE TWO OF YOU USE THE BED?! I WANT TO SLEEP NOW!" Lector snapped and kicked the two into the bed.

Their position is very, very awkward which made the cat that kicked the two to fly out of the window.

Sting was on top of Lucy and their lips met, just as when they were about to scream… They immediately fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Lector flew back inside the room and saw the two still on the bed in that awkward position so he slept at the other corner of the bed with the thought of, _'Maybe the shock was too much for them?'_

xXx

(Lector's POV)

When morning came, I woke up before Sting-kun and the girl named Lucy.

I stretched my limbs a little and gave off a small yawn but when my eyes met the two, the only thing that I could do was scream.

My scream awoken two figures before me. One was a blond girl whom had a very loose clothes and the other was a blond boy who's almost naked.

"Who the hell are the two of you?! Where's Sting-kun and Lucy?!" I screamed at them when they realized that they were cuddling on the bed.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, they pushed one another and let out a loud scream.

"Who the hell are you?!" They screamed.

That made a tick mark appeared on my forehead.

"I'm talking to you! Who are you two and what are you doing here?! Where's Sting-kun and Lucy?!" I glared at them.

"Lector! I definitely don't know him/her… It's me, Lucy/Sting." They pointed at each other.

"Huh?" That was the only thing that left my mouth before I lost consciousness.

xXx

Well hope you enjoyed that…

I'll immediately update after I finished the next chapter…

Please Review…

Thanks


End file.
